


The Descent Is Easy: A Shadowhunters Podcast - Artwork Season 3b

by MichelleMisfit, Rutherinahobbit



Series: The Descent Is Easy Artwork [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta, Multi, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Shadowhunters Artwork for The Descent Is Easy: A Shadohunters Podcast





	1. Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘The Descent is Easy – A Shadowhunters Podcast’ in August 2017 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/thedescentiseasypodcast  
> twitter.com/descent_is

Podcast cover art for 03x11 - Lost Souls

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	2. 03x12 - Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x12 - Original Sin  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on fascinationandfrustration.com now!

Podcast cover art for 03x12 - Original Sin

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	3. 03x13 - Beati Bellicosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x13 - Beati Bellicosi  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on fascinationandfrustration.com now!

Podcast cover art for 03x13 - Beati Bellicosi

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	4. 03x14 - A Kiss From A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x14 - A Kiss From A Rose  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on fascinationandfrustration.com now!

Podcast cover art for 03x14 - A Kiss From A Rose

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	5. 03x15 - To The Night Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x15 - To The Night Children
> 
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Podcast cover art for 03x15 - To The Night Children

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	6. 03x16 - Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x16 - Stay With Me
> 
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com

Podcast cover art for 03x16 - Stay With Me

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	7. 03x17 - Heavenly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x17 - Heavenly Fire  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on fascinationandfrustration.com now!

Podcast cover art for 03x17 - Heavenly Fire

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	8. 03x18 - The Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x18 - The Beast Within  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on fascinationandfrustration.com now!

Podcast cover art for 03x18 - The Beast Within

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	9. 03x19 - Aku Cinta Kamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x19 - Aku Cinta Kamu  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!

Podcast cover art for 03x19 - Aku Cinta Kamu

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	10. Podcast cover art for 03x20 - City Of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x20 - City Of Glass  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!

Podcast cover art for 03x20 - City Of Glass

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	11. Podcast cover art for 03x21 - Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x21 - Alliance  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!

Podcast cover art for 03x21 - Alliance 

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


	12. Podcast cover art for 03x22 - All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podcast cover art for 03x22 - All Good Things...  
> Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!

Podcast cover art for 03x22 - All Good Things...

[Check out The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)

 


End file.
